


Visiting Family

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [24]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Seed Danny comes for a visit.





	Visiting Family

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Visiting Family.

“Guys you should come take a look a this,” It was Jazz calling form the other room where she was watching the news. She looked over at Jack who nodded and they headed into the room. She hoped Dani would be back soon since Danny was still grounded the girl had been doing brief sweeps for ghosts at night. She looked over at Danny who followed with a slight smile on his face. He’d been extremely helpful for her and Jack tonight she thought they might finally be getting back on the right track.

As they walked into the room Jazz pointed at the screen on the tv. “Ghost Danny is back and on a date with Paulina’s ghost seed.” She said excitedly. She looked past her daughter to see the press talking about the ghost boy and some ghost girl on a whirlwind romantic tour.

“That’s not Ghost Danny its your son he saw Paulina fly by and went to try to control her and got zapped by her love spell power.” Danny said and she felt a moment of terror as she looked back and he changed into the ghost seed Danny. “I just thought I’d spend a little time with my family without all the drama.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about Danny the little girl clone is chasing after them trying to snap him out of it she’ll most likely succeed any minute now.” She was worried about her son but she had to deal with this monster first.

“Why do you keep doing stuff like this?” Jazz said before she could. “Why do you keep tormenting everyone for no better reason than because you can?” She could understand how angry Jazz was.

“Maybe I’m just paying you all back for treating me like a monster despite being just as much as part of Danny as Ghost Danny is.” He said and then smiled. “Or maybe I’m just bored since tomorrow night is going to be the big show when Sam’s ghost seed activates I’m expecting one hell of a cat fight over the real Danny.” She wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement it was disturbing on several levels. He floated up into mid air and crossed his legs. “Anyone have any other interesting questions I’m in a friendly mood I might even answer them.”

“Who was Thaddeus Fenton,” Jack said surprising her. “You told Sam about a Thaddeus Fenton designing the satellite you destroyed.” She had nearly forgotten that. “Was he our grand son?” She realized then what was worrying Jack the other thing he’d told them why it had been built the death of their son.

“Oh no he’s your great grand son’s great grand son,” the ghost seed Danny said with a shrug. “Danny Phantom is virtually immortal even after the Danny Fenton part of him dies the Phantom part will live on unless something destroys him.” The ghost seed Danny then pointed at himself. “Ghost don’t die from old age they die form losing the will to live or getting destroyed by someone or something.” He then smiled and she realized he was going to say something hurtful again. “Thaddeus isn’t a blood relative of yours since Danny is shooting blanks his human half makes having children with a ghost impossible and his ghost half makes having children with a human impossible.” He shrugged. “He and Sam had to explore other options for a kid in that future that no longer exists.”

“Are you sure that future no longer exist?” She asked before anyone else spoke. She knew from Danny’s stories that the future could be changed as well as the past but she didn’t want to dwell on it. She also needed to arrange for some testing for her son to see if he really was incapable of having children. She asked because the idea of her future grand children ceasing to exist scared her.

“Well as far as we are concerned it does it’s the future that got replaced by the one with Danny turning into the guy a lot like me.” He said with a smile. “What the future is now is anyone’s guess as to what happens to the old futures you’d have to go ask Clockwork about that.” He paused then and looked up as her son and Danielle arrived. “Look here comes Danny and Dani so she got him away form the other ghost.” He started to fade out then. “Be seeing you around Mom, Dad, and Jazz.” He was gone then leaving them all staring at where he’d been.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
